Soul Eater Evans
Soul "Eater" Evans (ソウル・イーター, Sōru Ītā) or just 'Soul' to his friends, is Maka Albarn's Death Scythe (魔鎌 Magama in Japanese) partner. He is the male protagonist and weapon of the series. He is also part of the group Spartoi. His real name is actually Soul Evans (ソウル・エヴァンス Sōru Evansu in Japanese) but upon entering Shibusen, he changed it to Soul Eater through Shibusen's liberal naming principles. He is the opposite of Maka in personality. He is voiced by Micah Solusod. To Crossover Flee Project Darkness The Multi-Universal War of Destiny He and the rest of the crew will be joining the heroes in fighting Discord and Sigma. He will be separated from his friends expect for Maka. He will join up with Lizbeth who will be his and Maka's partner. He is recruited alongside Maka with Agent Coulson to help him and S.H.E.I.L.D, He and Maka meet Lizbeth as well and the duo talk with Lord Death and he personally tells Liz that he thanks her for stopping Hunson Abadeer. He also is introduced to V, Alucard, Zero, and Ciel. He is also introduced to the others and when he makes insults on Homer, he gets strangled by him. He also goes with them to the rally Sigma is throwing. He thinks V is a crazy person only for V to say that he is crazy to some. Soul Eater Evans then meets Hunson and Discord. Like the others he teams up with Hunson Abadeer to combat their enemy. Soul then points out how crazy Dracula is when it comes to love and Homer points out everyone needs someone and Soul just pushes his button by calling him a fat, bald, drinking blimp. Homer then strangles him with a phone cord while he hits Homer with the phone. Soul then helped Maka fight a clone Poseidon made by Jim Moriarty and helped her save Hades(Ghost N Goblins). Soul then nearly steps on Plankton and after acquiring the situation works with the others to take back Retroville. Soul then accidentally falls off the plane but Homer, Lizbeth, Ciel and Maka save him and they plunge into the black hole. They must wonder how to get back to the others. Soul then is present with Lizbeth and the V Crusaders where he runs from Homer, since he hit Homer with a chair while he was bathing. Homer gets back at him by throwing lots of ink in his face. He goes with the team to bring Sophitia back on request of Ciel and Lizbeth. When they encounter her, Soul likes the cat fight and Maka chops him for being a pervert. Then he goes drinking with Homer and they get ambushed by Puss in Boots who Soul saves Homer from by kicking him in the crotch The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker The Wrath of God of War Rises Soul returns but he was kidnapped by Ares and killed him. Meister of War The Legend of Maka Albarn Soul returns as main character and it seems he has become attracted to Maka due to her personality and beauty and is taking her bad position of on the road to death terribly, he confides in Boomer, Lizbeth and Knuckles about this and remembers what Lord Death told Maka and Lizbeth and sets out to absolve the situation. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Soul helps Lizbeth, Boomer and Hunson attempt to bring their friends back, it does work but they forget who they are and Maka reinstills their memories back and then whey learn about what happened in the Paradise Lost Kingdom, He and Maka get Lizbeth and Boomer on it. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Soul helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan who Maka takes revenge on for the hell she was put through because of his selfish actions.. Homer reveals that Springfield is underattack whih gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. Knuckles, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Crona, Liz and Patty all wander into the second cavern where many of them question Kid's relationship with Makoto since there is something between them and they stumble upon the same test as Dib and to the shock of Soul it's actually Maka and Crona who are the ones who pass the test due to what Maka as done for Crona. He helps Maka deal with Pan as he is a threat to all. Relationships Maka Albarn Black Star Death the Kid Elizabeth Thompson Spirit Blair Crona Little Demon Friends: Maka Albarn, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Crona, Ragnarok, Lizbeth, Agent Coulson, Nick Fury, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, the Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Mako, Bolin, Sergeant Callhoun, Vanellope, Long John Sliver, Maria Renard, Wolverine, Richter Belmont, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, the Scorpion Squad, the Omega League, Boomer Future friends: Elim Garak, Pinky, the Brain Enemies: Medusa, Asura, Zeus, the Immortal Faction, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Discord, the Dystopia League, the Robotic Empire, Prince Phobos' league, the Sith Stalker, Ares, Shinnok, Ra`s Al Ghul, Katherine Trivia Soul is Maka's Death Scythe and a very protective partner of hers. Soul_Evans 1.jpg Soul_Evans 2.jpg Soul_Evans 3.jpg Soul_Evans 4.jpg Soul_Evans 5.jpg Soul_Evans 6.jpg Soul_Evans.jpg Snapshot 2 (2-5-2013 12-31 PM).png Snapshot 6 (2-5-2013 12-32 PM).png Snapshot 9 (2-5-2013 12-34 PM).png Snapshot 13 (2-5-2013 12-35 PM).png Snapshot 16 (2-5-2013 12-36 PM).png Snapshot 20 (2-5-2013 12-38 PM).png Snapshot 23 (2-5-2013 12-39 PM).png Snapshot 30 (2-5-2013 12-43 PM).png Soul16.PNG Soul45.jpg Soul49.jpg Soul40.jpg Soul50.jpg Soul18.jpg Soul_Eater_Episode_18_SD_-_Soul_at_party.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Main Members of The P Team Category:Second in Command Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Partner Category:Action Hero Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Weapon Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Major Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Major Heroes of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:White Haired Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Badass Normal Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Main Members of The Remade P Team Members Category:Honorary Members of The V Crusaders Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Micah Solusod Category:Major Characters in The P Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Rivals Category:Main Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:The P Team Members Appears in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters Daveg502 is neutral towards Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Animedeaf Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies